The New Apprentice
by Canoe98
Summary: The war continues as the separatists and the republic fight for the fate of the Galaxy. But when a boy, more powerful than any Jedi, is stumbled upon, the balance of power in the war will change and the Jedi order will never be the same.


**The** **New** **Apprentice** **Chapter** **1**

The sky lit up with the colorful display of red and green laser blasts that effortlessly whipped through the vacuum of space. Two starships inched slowly toward each other as swarms of fighter jets and separatist flag ships flew in between them. The battle had just recently begun about 10 minutes ago, and the republic seemed to be pushing the separatists back.

A small spacecraft slowly hovered into the docking bay of the massive separatist starship. "Ok, so you know what to do when we get there, right snips?", said a man as he began to exit the landed ship. "Sure thing, Sky guy. I got this.", replied a young girl as she followed closely behind the man. The two were named Anakin skywalker and Asoka Tano, and both of them were given a mission to rescue and recover.

The master and the apprentice got off the ship and looked around to see a group of droids headed towards them. "Don't worry sky guy", said Asoka as she quickly drew out her lightsaber, "I got this!" With that, she jumped into the air and spun in order to dodge the incoming plasma blasts.

She landed behind the group of droids and used the force to send them all up into the air, smashing them into the ceiling. "There!...all done.", she said with a cocky smile. Anakin grinned back at her, "niicccce!", he said, "But I could've done better." Asoka frowned and rolled her eyes, "Sure you could."

Anakin chuckled a little bit, but soon his smile faded. "Asoka", he began, "do you know why we are here?". Asoka quickly glanced at him; a confused look was plastered on her face. "Not really….why?". Anakin stared at Asoka for a while, quietly debating wether he should tell her or not.

"Ok", he began again, "I wasn't suppose to divulge this information to you, but….ooh, screw it! We were sent here on this mission because the council believes that the separatists have kidnapped a lot of children who are in tune with the force. We have uncovered that most of these force-users tend to be between the ages of 8 - 16." Asoka furrowed her brow, "Why do they want some kids who can use the force...are they planning on killing them?!".

Anakin, realizing that Asoka had made an incorrect assumption quickly replied. "What?! No, no, no, nothing like that. It appears that most force-users tend to experience a power boost when they hit puberty, and the separatists want to use them to work for the dark side." Asoka looked down at her feet, "those poor children..", she muttered. "We have to save them!", she shouted as her head shot back up. Anakin grinned down at her, "That's the spirit! Now let's go!", he said, and the two Jedi took off down a turning hallway.

Meanwhile at the helm of the separatist's starship, general Grievous stared out through the glass window. A droid slowly approached him, "Sir, we are getting reports that one of the force-users has escaped and is currently headed here." Grievous mechanically coughed before he spoke, "Let it come, and when it arrives...kill it." "It's already here, sir.", the droid said as it pointed to entrance of the room."

Grievous slightly turned around and released a deep echoing laugh at what he saw. It was a boy, about 15 years old, with dark skin and hair. he wore a shirt that revealed his shoulders as well as the rest of his arms. His ears were slightly pointy and his eyes possessed a hue similar to that of the color red. He had shorts that ended just before the knees and socks that covered half of his shins. His hands were hidden in his pockets, but just enough showed to see that they had been wrapped up in bandages.

The kid grinned as he leaned against a nearby wall. "So", he began, "you're the big hunk of metal that has been keeping me and the other kids down in your prison, right?" Grievous snickered, "That's right, now be a good little boy and return there, or else I'm going to kill you!", he rasped. The boy smiled, "nope. I think I like it here, so I'm just gonna' stay….is that alright?". Grievous slightly twitched. The kid wasn't even scared of him...that was new. Grievous glared at the kid before yelling, "FIRE!" With that one order, all of the droids in the room began to shoot at the boy, and grievous knew that the kid was done for.

Then the boy lifted his hands, and all of a sudden the laser blasts slowed down to the point that they simply looked like levitating orbs of energy. "Gotta' be quicker than that!", the boy mocked. The orbs were then sent back from whence they came, effectively destroying every single droid in the room. "Wh….what th-? H-how….how did you do THAT!", Grievous screamed. "Hmmmm. I'm not quite sure, but I think it's a little somethin' called the force. Ever heard of it?", he asked sarcastically. "That's impossible!", Grievous shouted. The boy sighed, "Man, I really hate sore losers." Grievous then felt himself be lifted up (by presumably the force) and thrown into a nearby wall, effectively knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Asoka had just rounded the corner when something crashed through the wall, and that 'something' was General Grievous himself. As the two looked at the body in awe, a boy about Asoka's age walked up to the two. "Are you two Jedi?", he asked in a friendly voice. Both of them nodded. "Cool. Then allow me to introduce myself, my name is….."

 **And that is the end of chapter 1. I hope you guys liked it! Please comment your thoughts, I would really like to read what you guys have to say,** **and with that being said I will see you guys in the next chapter...bye! :** 0


End file.
